5,318 Miles
by Magnafeana
Summary: Twins Nashi and Luna are strangers until Camp Take-Over unites them. The preteen girls' divorced parents, Natsu and Lucy, are living on opposite sides of the Papillion Pass, each with one child. After meeting at camp, Fioren Nashi and Minstrish-raised Luna engineer an identity swap, giving both the chance to spend time with the parent they've missed.
1. Love Was Made For You And Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Walt Disney's The Parent Trap**

* * *

Twins Nashi and Luna are strangers until Camp Take-Over unites them. The preteen girls' divorced parents, Natsu and Lucy, are living on opposite sides of the Atlantic, each with one child. After meeting at camp, Fioren Nashi and Minstrish-raised Luna engineer an identity swap, giving both the chance to spend time with the parent they've missed. If the scheme works, it might just make the family whole again.

* * *

**5,318 Miles**

_by_

Magnafeana

* * *

**Love Was Made For Me And You**

* * *

And then the fireworks went off.

In real life, that is _not_ how love works.

It starts off with meeting a person. Perhaps they didn't meet. Perhaps she was just running late. Perhaps he was running early. Perhaps they both happened to look up.

She was late.

_Again_.

She bounced on her feet as she waited for her coffee, eyes darting from the arrival and departure screen then back to the girl making her coffee. Her plane was still here and she knew that. But she had already missed the flight she was supposed to get on and had to settle for the next one flying out. It didn't matter if she arrived at her gate early; she would still be late.

And that was why she was rocking back and forth and her eyes were glancing around nervously. She was late. _Again_.

"Perench Vanilla Late for a Lucy?"

Lucy perked her head up and gave the girl a forced smile as she took the cup with a nod. It was already warm in her hand and she could smell the tantalizing vanilla accenting her drink. She was tempted to drink the whole thing in one sitting, but she settled for hastily grabbing a straw and napkins, grabbing the handle on her suitcase and rushing away.

She was late. _Again_.

* * *

He was sitting on those uncomfortable black chairs they built for waiting passengers on their gateway. His eyes looked at the ceiling in boredom as he tapped to the beat of a power ballad. He couldn't hear the screams of some kid a few seats away from him. He didn't hear the irritating automated voice calmly giving out information.

He sighed. Arriving early was something he never intended. He was trying to stall himself from even getting to the airport. He didn't want to fly out to see his cousin. All he wanted to do during his vacation was catch up on well-needed sleep. Now he was stuck going to see his crazy cousin who would feed him all nonsense about love and whatnot.

He groaned when he felt his phone vibrate. Taking it out of his pocket, he flipped it open and read the message with a frown.

⌜Natsu, Ren wants to know if you're allergic to zucchini? He's making Encan for dinner tonight!⌟

Natsu wanted to go crawl back into his apartment. Great. Now he was stuck with his cousin _and_ her boyfriend _and_ he was making Encan, the food Natsu most hated.

He closed his phone and slipped it back into his pocket, returning to his world of rock and roll.

* * *

Lucy stumbled through the hall of people, balancing her coffee in one hand, her purse struggling to stay on her shoulder, and maintaining a brisk pace in high-heeled boots. She burst into her gate with heavy pants. She caught a glimpse of the time.

Well, at least she was fifteen minutes early for her flight.

All that running was useless.

Lucy trudged over to a seat that was in-between a sleeping woman and a teenage boy looking at his bulky laptop screen. She plopped down with a heavy sigh and shook off her purse so it could sit at her feet. With another sigh, she took a gulp of her lukewarm coffee.

Lucy slumped in her seat as she swallowed. Maybe the caffeine would help her think of a way to get back on the good side of her superior. After calling her boss to tell her the dilemma, she had gotten an earful of shouts and threats.

_Just_ what she needed.

She looked up.

* * *

Natsu caught his phone vibrating again and pulled it out. It wasn't a message from his cousin. It was a text message from Gray. ⌜You sure you can't skip your whole cousin thing? Laxus' party is gonna be sick⌟

Natsu sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. Even though his college days were a year behind him now, it didn't stop his friends from creating massive raves and having college students pour in by the tons. He hand planned to go.

Until Sherry had demanded he spend the week with her because they hadn't seen each other in a full five months.

Natsu typed back. Nope. ⌜You know how Sherry is⌟

And Gray really did know. Sherry had been obsessed with Gray's older brother Lyon during their middle school days and Gray had to deal with a bubbly sherry following him and his brother home everyday and showing up at their house unannounced.

Natsu could only pray Ren tolerate Sherry's overzealous nature.

He flipped his phone shut and put back on silent. He lifted his head up.

* * *

He looked at her.

She looked at him.

Milky chocolate swirled with hazel clashed with mysterious obsidian freckled with brilliant emerald.

* * *

_L is for the way you look at me_

* * *

The fireworks did go off, but not at the moment they met. It was the night of X986. They lights danced in the sky. A leap there. A twirl over there. A dip here. And a flash there. They tangoed with the night in intimate steps, something only two lovers could ever do.

Their night of passionate dance reflected in the dark waters of the sea. It was void and the only life was swimming below the surface. But one cruise ship waded in the deep waters bravely, sailing along as its passengers cheered and celebrated.

* * *

_O is for the only one I see_

* * *

Women dressed to impress, regardless of whether occasion. Be it for a school dance, a gala, just going shopping, a date—whatever the day was, they dressed for their man.

And a wedding was no exception to their unspoken law.

With hair pinned up or braided or hanging loss from the shoulder, and with flashy earrings, necklaces and bracelets everywhere, the women never looked more appealing to their dance partner. They smiled flirtatiously, their laughter turned into soft music, and their eyes sparkled.

* * *

_V is very, very extraordinary_

* * *

Men dressed when it was called for.

If their work were white-collared, they would wear their blazers and tie with no complaint because they were required. If it were a funeral, a dress shirt would do just fine. If it was meeting their girlfriend's parents, sometimes they wore plain converse and tattered jeans.

But tonight, it was different.

Their hair was not a unkempt as their girlfriends or spouses scolded them for. It was groomed neatly, some even gelled. Their faces were shaken or were left with rugged stubble that made them look devilishly charming. Their smiles were not those cocky smirks they were used to wearing. They were smiles. True, genuine, chaste smiles.

They didn't wear those old boots, or those sandals they thought went well with anything, or those ragged pair of sneakers their female partner was dying for them to just toss and forget about. Their feet had slipped into buffed dress shoes. They traded their t-shirts for a dress shirt of their color. Blazers were black with no exceptions. And their ties and bow-ties matched the dress of their dates.

* * *

_E is even more than anyone that you adore and_

* * *

Weddings were meant to be filled with times of joy. Two people had gotten married. They both vowed they would spend their lives dedicated to the other in every way.

He walked down the aisle first and stood at the altar, trying his hardest to be patient for the love of his life. His best friend threw playful jabs, but would calm the groom when he got nervous.

She paced behind the doors, wondering to herself how she could even marry a guy. How she could keep him happy. How she could commit to him. And her father was there for her, soothing his daughter she would be just fine and he loved her dearly.

He perked up when the music started and the bridesmaids walked in with the groomsmen. He kept watching the door, wanting some sort of sign she was there. His best man assured him she was waiting on the other side, but he was still nervous and impatient for his fiancé to come down the aisle.

She fidgeted next to her father, whispering to herself how anxious she was. Her father soothed her with gentle words and promised she wouldn't trip down the aisle as her mother did long ago. She would try to peak through the door to catch a glimpse at her fiancé, but would be dismayed when it closed on her.

Her music started.

He was nearly trembling.

She wanted to pass out.

The doors opened.

* * *

_Love is all that I can give to you_

* * *

They were crying when they said their vows.

It wasn't that they were miserable. No, they were far from it. They were too happy that they cried. He couldn't see her clearly with her face hidden behind her veil, but he knew she looked radiant like always. He was shaking when he slipped on the ring on her finger and scolded himself for crying.

She tried hard not to cry, but ended up crying anyways. She recited her vows through her sobs and assured the Father her tears were from her happiness. She slipped the ring onto her beloved with quivering hands and they both turned back for the Father to say his final words to them.

* * *

_Love is more than just a game for two._

* * *

The midst of those dancing couples was one couple that outshone all of them.

She was wearing the virgin color of white. It surrounded her pale skin protectively as if trying to shield her from the coldness of the world. Her veil was gone and forgotten. She had the face of a pure angel with chocolate staring for the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Her doubts were gone and she could only reaffirm her decision by whispering her vow of love for him. Her golden hair was curled and perfect, but he brushed his thumb to rid a lock of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

He was wearing the Devil color of black. It cloaked his body as if he were meant to be mysterious and alluring. His pink hair was still in the mess it was as always, but his smile was not lopsided like the ones he usually gave her. No, his smile was devoted. He could only hold her closer and closer to him, never wanting to think for a moment she would get away.

He sighed when her hands ran through his messy locks. His impatience and anxiety was replaced with tender affection for his one and only. He murmured to her everything he loved about her, even if she didn't like those things about herself. He continued to list them until she would realize his love was endless.

* * *

_Two in love can make it_

_Take my heart and please don't break it_

* * *

You see, love happens sometimes at the most random times of life. It's almost never planned. You cannot go around seeking for it. You can't see it. It is right in front of you. The person you were meant to be with could be on the same plane as you, or the same bus, or even in the same country as you for the next five hours and you two only glance at each other.

Natsu and Lucy learned that lesson early in their lives. They would live the rest of their days whispering sweet nothings into the other's ear. They would smile at each other with a smile only two lovers could share. Their eyes would only seek out the other.

But for now, they swayed to their song with her forehead against hi chest and his chin resting on her head, their bodies never straying from the other.

* * *

_Love was made for you and me_


	2. Camp Take-Over

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Walt Disney's The Parent Trap**

Twins Nashi and Luna are strangers until Camp Take-Over unites them. The preteen girls' divorced parents, Natsu and Lucy, are living on opposite sides of the Atlantic, each with one child. After meeting at camp, Fioren Nashi and Minstrish-raised Luna engineer an identity swap, giving both the chance to spend time with the parent they've missed. If the scheme works, it might just make the family whole again.

* * *

**5,318**

_by_

Magnafeana

* * *

**Camp Take-Over**

* * *

Summer time was full of celebrations and parties and beer and burgers and sunblock and lemonade. The grass was a little parched, the pool was lukewarm, and all the neighborhood dogs were lying on the porch and panting due to the heat. Kids on the block were out on their bikes, their skates, the boards, racing to get ice cream. The beach was nearly always packed with infants and parents building sand castles or wading in the water while college students roared their excitement in bikinis and board shorts. The sky was a baby blue hue, using the clouds as its source of amusement.

Vermillion City was no different. However, rather than beaches surrounding the city, luscious green forests were everywhere. A wide lake was at the edge with rivers weaving in and out of the forest. There were cabins aligned on a wide dirt trail, looking primped and prepped. A large mess hall was at the center of it with a flag poll out in front, waving the Fioren flag proudly. Beached red canoes were neatly in a row on the sandy shores, cleaned but still looking as if they had been used.

Tree-lined roads were filled with yellow buses and old cars and hitchhikers lugging their bags as they made their way up the trail. They all passed under the archway with green wooden letters boldly spelling out Camp Take-Over with the camp's insignia stamped in-between.

Wild honking and the art of conversation took up the air. All around the camp was girls, girls and more girls. Some were unloading their belongings from their parent's cars, some were getting off the buses and others had finished the trek there. From vivacious violet to cleansing white, hair color had no limits and neither did style. Camp counselors were running about with frazzled smiles and clad in their uniform of green shirts and khaki shorts. A few girls were clinging to their parents, crying and pleading for them not to send them away while others left their parents without a word and dashed to meet up with old friends. Stuffed animals there, a trunk over yonder, and even a few smartphones could be seen with girls waving them around, trying their best to get service.

In the midst of all the chaos were two women. Both of them looked fairly young with pale complexions and matching snowy hair and cerulean eyes as blue as the ocean on a hot summer's day. One of them wore her hair in a long ponytail flowing to her mid-back while the other allowed her short hair to fall shy of her shoulders.

The one with the ponytail clutched a clipboard with a bright smile and spoke into the bullhorn with a light voice. "Good morning, ladies, and welcome to Camp Take-Over! I'm Mirajane Strauss, your Camp Director, and this is my sister and fellow Camp Director, Lisanna! Girls, please find your belongings as soon as possible because we've got a big day ahead of us. Lisanna, can you start the bunk assignment?"

Lisanna nodded cheerfully and lifted her own bullhorn to her mouth. "Black, Coco, Zentopia, Bunk seven! Blendy, Cheila, Lamia Scale, Bunk five!

Further away from the two sisters was a pile of duffels all disheveled and slouching on top of the other. Every once and a while, thrown onto the pile was more bags and more bags, creating a heap that could bury a person.

A yellow duffel was soon thrown on top.

Behind the small hill of bags popped a grinning eleven-year-old, her bubblegum pink tresses tied back in a short ponytail. As Nashi circled the pile, she adjusted the pair of sunglasses sitting on her head. "Okay… I found my duffel," she concluded, eying the fat blonde bag. "Now here's the interesting question: how do I get it out?"

Just as she reached to grab it, more duffels were added to the pile, leaving her only to see the blinding golden color of her duffel through the cracks.

She groaned. "Oh great," she grumbled. "_Just_ what I need."

She reached her hand for her peaking strap, using the base of the mountain of bags to support herself as she tugged hard. "I can do it… I can do it," she breathed. She didn't notice with each pull, her face became redder and redder from exerting so much energy. When she tugged hard enough, she accidently jerked back and her hand released her strap, forcing her to stumble back a few steps.

"Nope. I can't," she sighed.

"Ah. You must be a newbie."

She turned around to face another girl. The girl was skinny as if she didn't eat as much as she should, but her messy hair was tamped into a wild braid poking out of her cowgirl hat. The girl chewed her gum silently, and shouldered her duffel bag, mocha eyes looking at Nashi behind thing-framed glasses.

Nashi sighed again. "How'd you figure?" she asked.

The girl smiled. "You didn't know to grab your duffel before the rest of them were tossed in." The girl set down her duffel bag and approached her. "Need some help?"

Nashi nodded and pointed at her barely visible duffel. "Thank. It's the big yellow one," she said.

The two girls grabbed the strap and tugged and tugged, being ignored by the people walking past. However, as soon as the golden duffel moved a few inches, a whole new set of bags was added to the mountain and any possibility of the duffel coming out was vanquished.

Nashi huffed, glaring at the bus drivers walking away as if the occurrence never happened. "They couldn't just wait, could they?" she growled.

The girl shook her head, tossing a glare at the bus drivers as well. "They have to make life hard," she said gravely.

Another girl approached the pile with blue hair pulled into two lengthy ponytails and a tie-dye shirt and shorts the only thing odd about her. The two watched as the other girl stuck her hand into the belly of the hill and easily pulled out a lengthy white duffel bag.

The cowgirl hat girl gasped while Nashi nodded and grinned. "Now _that's_ my kind of woman," she commented.

As the girl in the tie-dye shirt walked away, the girl standing next to her shouted, "Yo! Tie-Dye Chick!"

The girl in the tie-dye shirt paused and turned around to give them an inquisitive stare.

Nashi shouted questioningly, "Can you help me with my duffel?"

The tie-dye girl smiled and nodded, heading back over to them in long strides. As soon as she was next to them, Nashi pointed at her duffel already a few feet under. "My duffel's the yellow one _way_ in there," she warned.

The girl in the tie-dye shirt nodded and dropped her duffel before approaching the peaking strap of Nashi's duffel and gripping it. Within two seconds, the duffel slithered out of the pile without a hitch, leaving the two girls to gawk.

"Wow. That's amazing," Nashi praised. "I'm Nashi Dragneel by the way."

"Asuka Connell," the cowgirl hat girl introduced with a warm smile.

The girl in the tie-dye shirt nodded. "I'm Wendy Marvel. Here's your duffel, Nashi."

Nashi nodded her gratitude as she took the duffel from Wendy. As the duffel slipped out of Wendy's grasp, she caught the tag and ran it over with wide eyes. "You actually _live_ in Fiore?" she gasped.

Asuka looked at Nashi, painted impressed. "That's awesome! Do you live in Crocus?"

"Do you live next door to a movie star?" Wendy breathed.

Nashi scoffed as she shouldered her duffel and led the girls away from the heap of bags. "Please. What are you two, Lucy and Ethel? I've never even been to Crocus. I live in Magnolia. It's in the southern part of Fiore. And I live next to a vineyard."

Asuka furrowed her eyebrows. "A what-yard?"

"A vineyard," Nashi repeated. "It's where you grow grapes to make wine. That's what we do, my dad and I—we own a vineyard. What bunk are you two in?"

"Fairy Tail," the two chorused back. The both of them looked at each other in surprise that morphed into excited grins.

"Dragneel, Nashi!"

Nashi searched for the source of the voice to find Lisanna. She waved a hand and yelled back, "Hey! Right over here!"

Lisanna met her eyes and smiled in relief. "Fairy Tail, Bunk eleven!" she called.

Nashi, Asuka, and Wendy let out elated cheers and high-fived each other as they began trying to find their new lodging for the next two months.

Nashi looked at the two. "So, either of you know how to play poker by any chance?"

Wendy and Asuka shook their heads negative.

"No? Bummer. So, tell me, how much cash did you guys bring with you this summer?"

* * *

It was a strange sight to see a limousine pull into the driveway of a school. However, it was even stranger to a lean limousine pull up into a campsite where the only fancy cars were perhaps rental trucks. It stopped in front of the Main Lodge, earning a few curious look from onlookers. The chauffeur popped out with the attire of a dark suit and a cap for all to know he was a captain. He walked over to the limousine's back door and opened it swiftly.

Another man stepped out of the limousine in a tuxedo, like the chauffeur, but without the cap. His dirty blonde hair was neatly groomed in a suave manner with blue-tinted sunglasses hiding his emerald eyes glittering in disdain. He wrinkled his nose at the sight he beheld, but promptly turned his back on it all to offer a hand to the open back door.

A pale hand was placed on his, small and delicate in comparison to his. He helped an eleven-year-old girl out of the limousine, her chocolate eyes fleeting around the camp in astonishment while her lips were curved into a graceful smile. Unlike most girls, she did not have the rugged appearance of the average girl. She was dressed in a powder blue shirt and dress shirt with a matching vanity case. Her hair was not in a ponytail or braids, but rather flowed down a few inches past her shoulders with a blue ribbon in her hair to pull back any bangs.

Loke frowned. "Well, here we are—Camp Take-Over For Girls." He spoke with an air of sophistication, accented Minstrish rolling into his voice. He looked around, his frown never uplifting into some form of a smile. "We travelled over five thousands miles for…_this_, Luna?"

Luna gave him one of her kind smiles. "Come on now, Loke. Wouldn't you say it's rather picturesque?" she asked with the light trace of Minstrish in her soft-spoken voice.

Loke furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't know if that's the precise term for this…"

Luna softly laughed as she looked around her. The camp was everything she dreamed. It reeked of the raw element of natural she had never experienced unless she went deep inside a park. The girls were not dressed in regal apparel and their smiles and laughter was not trained—they were genuine and enthusiastic.

"Shall we review your mother's list?" Loke suggested. He pulled out a list from inside his jacket and skimmed over it. "Vitamins?"

Luna nodded. "Check."

"Minerals?"

"Check."

"List of daily intake of fruits and vegetables?"

"Check, check."

When Loke looked up at her, face scrunched in confusion, Luna rolled her eyes playfully. "Check for fruits, check for vegetables. Go on."

"Herbal teas, sugarless candy, sun block, lip balm, insect repellent, umbrella, stationary, fountain pen, flashlight, batteries, photos of your mother, grandfather, and, of course…" Loke showed her a photo of himself and flashed her a dazzling smile. "Yours truly!"

Luna recounted the list inside her head and nodded absently. "I have everything, I believe."

"Oh! I have a little something from that grandfather of yours." Luna looked up expectantly to see Loke brandish a small purple box from his coat pocket, looking unused. He grinned at her. "A brand, spanking new deck of cards. Maybe you'll find someone in the country who can whip your tush at poker."

Luna shook her head. "I doubt that, but thanks. And…" She gave Loke a shy smile. "Thank you for bringing me, Loke."

Loke nodded, biting his lip as if he was restraining himself from saying another word. However, within an instant, he swept Luna into a quick hug and pulled her away from him, trying his level best to keep his composure. He gave her a sad smile.

"If you ever change your mind and want me to pick you up before camp ends, I'm only a phone call away," he reminded.

Luna breathed a laugh. "I will be fine, Loke," she promised. "See you in either ways, Leo the Mighty Lion."

Loke smiled. "Eight weeks it is, Queen of my heart."

Loke extended his right hand and Luna proceeded to shake it with her own. The two stared at each other, smiling as they shook hands. Their hand shaking began to widen and they soon gripped each other's thumbs with matching silly grins. They threw their hands apart quickly and Luna laid down her right hand with Loke placing his left on top and the two alternated who was on top until all four hands were used. Their hands were poised for another handshake, but inside they slapped their palms together and slapped their free hands against their palms once and below their palm then on their palms and above their palms.

Luna laughed as they moved their hands downwards with slaps. Soon, the two of them pivoted to their side and bumped their hips together and pivoted to the opposite side and bumped hips together. They spun to face each other and ducked down a little, attaching their palms underneath their chins and wiggling their fingers. For their final act, they straightened themselves up and too a big step to the left of the other's side, spinning on their heels to face each other in their switched places. The two grabbed right hands and shook them regally, nodding to each other.

Loke straightened himself, but couldn't wipe off the satisfied smile off his face. He gave her another farewell and slipped back into the limousine, shutting the door behind him. Luna watched as the limousine pulled away, leaving her baggage and her behind.

"Luna Heartfilia?"

Luna turned around to see Lisanna staring down at her curiously. She nodded with a kind smile. "That is me," she confirmed. "I apologize if I'm late."

Lisanna dismissed the apology with a flick of her hand. "No, it's—" She stopped with a frown and leaned in closer to Luna, furrowing her eyebrows. "Wait a minute. Haven't I seen you before?"

Luna shook her head. "I only just arrived."

Lisanna studied her for a moment more before pulling back with an unconcerned shrug. "Okay. Well, you are in Fairy Tail, so how about we get you settled in?"

Luna's smile widened. "That would be great."

A few minutes later, Lisanna was huffing and puffing with the amount of luggage she had crammed into her hands while Luna trailed after her carrying her vanity case and two other bags. She had been looking around in wonder to notice Lisanna struggling to open the door.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail."

Lisanna staggered in with shaky breaths, and Luna walked in shortly after, observing the cozy cabin. Four beds were on either side of the room, leaving a wide aisle in-between. The room had been unpacked with open trunks and fans running overtime. Seven girls were already in the bunk, heads up as they say Lisanna and Luna.

Lisanna dropped Luna's bags onto the ground. "New arrival, girls," she announced. "Her name is Heartfilia."

A girl with pure white hair and judgmental brown eyes looked at Luna with a cocked eyebrow. "Your name is Heartfilia?"

"_Luna_ Heartfilia," Luna corrected.

"She comes from Lancaster, Minstrel." Lisanna gave Luna a welcoming grin. "First time in the country, I believe, right, Lu?"

Luna nodded her confirmation and looked to find an empty cot on the right side of the room. She pointed at it. "Is that one mine by any chance?"

Lisanna nodded. "Yeah. Has to be made every morning before reveille. Mira doesn't like to have too much a mess around here, so please keep your area clean and help others who are struggling. Please change into your uniform, Heartfilia, lunch's at thirteen hundred, and Mira gives five demerits—"

"—for being tardy," Luna completed with her. At Lisanna's surprised look, Luna added hastily, "I made sure to read camp rules."

Lisanna nodded as if the answer satisfied her and smiled once again. "Well, I hope you enjoy your stay in Fairy Tail. And welcome to Camp Take-Over!"


	3. Let the Games Begin!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Walt Disney's The Parent Trap**

Twins Nashi and Luna are strangers until Camp Take-Over unites them. The preteen girls' divorced parents, Natsu and Lucy, are living on opposite sides of the Atlantic, each with one child. After meeting at camp, Fioren Nashi and Minstrish-raised Luna engineer an identity swap, giving both the chance to spend time with the parent they've missed. If the scheme works, it might just make the family whole again.

* * *

**5,318 Miles**

_by_

Magnafeana

* * *

**Let the Games Begin!**

* * *

All in all, Camp Take-Over was a success every year.

More and more girls heard about the camp and more and more girls wanted to join. The camp expanded quickly, accommodating the size of the three hundred girls who had registered for camp. It had only been two hours since they were all assigned to their new bunks and already they were in their crisp uniforms of white or green shirts with the camp's proud logo and a pair of navy blue athletic shorts. Some girls had even worn camp sweatshirts regardless of the summer heat.

All campers and their counselors were gathered in the one place known as a safe haven: the mess hall. It was crowded and noisy and downright obnoxious, but it was cozy and a place where everyone—_everyone_—gathered. It was like the real life version of J.K. Rowling's Grand Hall in _Harry Potter_, but without the floating candles, without the magic ceiling, and with an endless buffet rather than food magically appearing.

Mirajane Strauss was never a confused woman. She was always calm and cool and collected. Even through the strain of maintaining a bunch of young girls in one area, Mira never shirked her duty, but embraced it.

But sometimes Mira would not notice the small things.

She politely squeezed in-between two girls in the line with a rueful smile. "Sorry, girls. I forgot my strawberries." She took a spoonful and bumped them into a small bowl. Turning to her right, she smiled at the younger girl beside her. She was rather short, whether it be in stature or hair length, but the color of her hair was what made her unique: it was bubblegum pink.

Mira offered the bowl to the girl. "Would you like some too?" she asked.

The girl shook her head, giving Mira a quick smile. "Oh, no thanks, can't. I'm allergic." Without another word, the girl moved away from the line with her tray of food, her friends at her heels.

Mira nodded and moved to the left side of her. The girl to her left was short like the other, but with gorgeous pink hair flowing down her back with a lock of it beautifully braided into her hair. "How about you? Strawberries?" Mira offered once more.

The girl flashed her an all-too-familiar smile. "Sorry. I wish that I could, but you see, I'm allergic." Without another word, the girl moved off the line with her tray and a white-haired girl following her, muttering words.

Mira furrowed her eyebrows. It was the first time she was thoroughly confused. "Wait, didn't I already ask her that question?" she wondered.

* * *

The sun was up and so was the camp. It was the first full day of Camp Take-Over and no one was willing to miss it. The canoes were out, drifting along with their rowers panicking on how to row. Nature walks were filled with girls who had not brought bug spray and begged for their counselor to give them some. Swim competitions turned into heated battles and made the lifeguard irritated. Arts and crafts had gone swimmingly until some girl got the bright idea to through glitter into the eyes of their friend as a pure joke. And archery was causing more bodily harm than one could ever hope.

But to everyone, they were enjoying their day one.

There was a battle going on with swords on a grassy area next to a cabin. It was not heated nor was pain the motivation of the game, but touching the opponent with the tip of the sword was all the two girls wanted. With sleek nylon jackets and wire-mesh masks, two girls were fencing in the duel.

However, one girl parried the blow of the other by knocking it out of her hand.

Silence ensued.

Then clapping and whooping came.

"And we have a winner! Five points for Dragneel!" came Lisanna's proud announcement.

The two girls unmasked themselves, revealing two girls smiling at each other as they panted. Muttering their praises to each other, both of them walked away with their heads held high to their friends watching from the sidelines.

Lisanna looked around with a smile. "Any more challengers?" she called. A few girls glanced at each other, uneasy. Already Nashi was the victor of several fencing matches. Who was brave enough to face her?

"Sure. I'll take a whack at it."

Lisanna looked over to see Luna approaching the field with Charla on her heels as well as Laki. The pinkette smiled warmly at the camp director as she took the routine uniform and mask and expertly put them on.

Wendy peered over Nashi's shoulder to catch a glimpse of a person all set in uniform and a mask. She looked back at Nashi with a raised eyebrow. "Seems like you have a challenger," she muttered.

Nashi looked over her shoulder to see a girl already hidden in her uniform and mask, her sword at the ready. Nashi smirked. "Watch as I win my sixth victory of the day, ladies," she said. With more confidence than she knew what to do with, Nashi put back on her mask, adjusting it a few times before brandishing her sword. She stood a few paces in front of her challenger, sword at the ready.

"Alright, girls, are you ready?" Lisanna asked.

Luna twirled before setting into a guarded position. "Ready!" she confirmed.

Nashi slashed her sword in the air a few times, widening her stance a bit. "All set!"

Lisanna nodded, smiling at the two of them. "Fence!" she shouted. Quickly, she took her whistle into her mouth and blew it as the official start.

The duel began.

Nashi was the first to move from her position, lunging expertly at Luna. Luna parried as a counter then moved for an attack. Their swords clashed as they moved to and fro, unaware of the crowd they gathered. Nashi tried to knock the sword out of Luna's hands, but was stopped when Luna deflected the blade. Luna whirled around and lunged forward, her sword's point landing effectively on Nashi's chest.

"I believe that was my point," Luna said smugly.

Nashi grinned from underneath her mask as the two set themselves back into a starting position. "I ain't out of the fight yet, sweetheart," she cooed.

Luna was the first to turn tail, bolting away with Nashi rushing after her with a slew of mock-insults. The crowd watched in concentrated awe as the two girls made their way to the stairs of a cabin. Luna gained ground, using her height to her advantage and going between attacking and going up the steps.

"Can't run forever," Nashi goaded as she deflected Luna's attack with her sword.

Luna snorted. "No. But who said I'm running?"

As girls poured out of the cabin to see the clatter going on outside, they screamed and took cover as Luna jumped the last two steps and managed to land perfectly on the porch, preparing an attack. Nashi quickly followed her, lunging for an attack. Luna moved to intercept, but didn't have the time to stop Nashi as she ducked and gave Nashi a blow to the stomach.

Nashi smirked from underneath her mask. "'I believe that was my point'," she said mockingly.

Luna rolled her eyes from beneath her mask. "'I ain't out of the fight yet, sweetheart'," she jeered in a mock accent.

The two began to move again with Nashi pushing Luna backwards, their swords clashing with each step taken. The railing suddenly stopped Luna, glancing over her shoulder to see a water trough a few feet below them.

Nashi gave a cry of delight. "No where to run to now," she declared. "I believe I've won."

Luna shook her head, readying her sword. "Don't underestimate me, darling."

With a growling battle cry, Nashi charged forward, almost about to catch Luna when Luna did something Nashi didn't expect—she sidestepped. Nashi let out a yelp as she slammed into the railing and tilted forwards. Luna smiled in victory. However, she quickly lost the smile when Nashi flailed and reached out to hold onto the first thing she could grab: Luna. Both girls screamed as Nashi flipped them both forward into a trough of water.

Laughter broke out, and Lisanna cut through the gathered crowd with a sunny grin. "Looks like it's a tie," she announced as she made it to the trough.

Nashi and Luna stepped out of the trough and promptly turned their back to one another as they took off their helmets. Their friends gathered on each respective side, murmuring words of consolation while the pair frowned, displeased by their current state.

Lisanna frowned. "Come on, girls. Be good sports and shake hands," she urged.

Both girls huffed, refusing to look at each other.

"Girls," Lisanna said in low warning.

With a huff, the two slowly turned around begrudgingly. Irritated onyx flirting with hazel clashed with irritated onyx flirting with hazel.

Their eyes widened.

Lisanna looked at the two of them before she gawked at the pair. The clearing was silent as Nashi took in Luna and Luna took in Nashi. A sense of shock spread throughout everyone. Two girls with the same eyes, the same hair, the same face. Could it be possible they were…?

The two snapped out of their trances enough to reach hands and shake, but the moment they touched, a shock coursed between them. Surprised, they jolted and let go of each other, staring at the other with wide eyes.

Nashi suddenly noticed all the staring and looked around with a nervous grin. "What's everyone staring at?" she wondered.

Luna tilted her head in fascination. "Don't you see it?"

"See what?"

"The resemblance between us."

Nashi's nervous grin turned amused. She raised an eyebrow. "You and me? That's funny, Heartfilia."

Luna shook her head. "Don't you see it?" she persisted.

Nashi tapped her chin, sparing glances at her friends who were behind her with faces frozen in shock. She looked back at Luna with a cunning glint in her eyes. "Alright, turn to the side," she commanded.

Luna rolled her eyes, but complied. She turned so Nashi could study her profile.

"Now the other side."

Luna did as she was told and turned to the other side.

Nashi smirked. "Well your eyes are much closer than mine," she began to list, "and your ears stick out, but don't worry you'll grow into them."

Luna touched her ears consciously as Wendy and Asuka cracked up.

"Your teeth are crooked, and your nose…. Well, those things can be fixed," Nashi said offhandedly.

Luna glared, and Cheila approached her, glaring pointedly at Nashi. "Want me to deck her for you?" she asked Luna, fists already made.

Nashi looked at Cheila with a mischievous quirk of the eyebrow. "Not done yet." She looked back at Luna. "Want to know the real difference between us?"

Luna hummed thoughtfully. "Let me see… I have class and you don't? Or I know how to fence and you don't?" she guessed.

Nashi took a threatening step forward, a fist made. "Why I ought to…" she began in threat.

Luna matched her for step, growling lowly at her.

Lisanna began to panic, waving her hands as a gesture to calm them. She looked between them in residual shock and desperation. "Now girls! Time to break up this little love fest. Luna, Nashi! I-I mean Nashi, Luna! I-I mean—!"

The two girls glanced at the stuttering Lisanna, then went back to glowering at each other with their friends sizing up their newfound enemies.

* * *

The day had faded into the gothic look of night, completed with eerie owl hoots and restless waves in the lake. Lights were on the porches if each cabin, becoming a guide for any stragglers as they ran to their cabin, sneaking in snacks. One cabin was full with observant eyes, a smug smirk, and a pitiful groan. Most were out if their camp uniform and in their regular set if pajamas.

Luna set down her cards expertly and took the money with pride. She looked around expectantly. "So that's it then? No more takers?"

A grumble went through Fairy Tail. No one wanted to compete against her.

"Sure. I'll take a _whack_ at it."

Eyes turned onto the newcomer and everyone parted a pathway for her and her followers. Luna looked up to see a smirking Nashi taking the seat in front of her with a sock swinging in her fingers and her friends sitting behind her with matching unyielding frowns.

Nashi kept eye contact with Luna as she poured out loads of coins from her sock. Luna raised an eyebrow then added her own money to the pot. With practiced hands, she took the cards and began to shuffle the deck. The room became tense as the girls watched with intent stares as Luna and Nashi stared at one another defiantly as Luna shuffled and began dealing out cards.

The game was all about seeing whom would flinch first. It was about deception and misdirection. It was like illusionistic magic. Your eyes had to be convincing, arrogant. You had to know what you were doing, or to think you knew what you were doing. When you looked at your cards you could only show one of two expressions: a sturdy, apathetic frown or a smug, all-knowing smirk. Faltering between the two would mean victor for the other.

Luna and Nashi managed to keep their poker face throughout each dealing, each draw. The ante was brought up slowly until make-up and accessories replaced dollars and coins.

Luna bit her lip and showed her friends her hand. Nashi noticed this and grinned. "Yo, Heartfilia."

Luna looked at her curiously.

"Here's what I going to do," Nashi said. "I'm going to make you a deal. Loser has to jump into the lake."

Luna grinned in return. "Excellent."

Nashi raised a hand silence. Her grin widened. "_Naked_."

Luna nodded. "Even more excellent." She showed her hand with a flourish. "Queen high straight." She set down her winning hand and made a grab for the pot.

But Nashi's hand stopped her.

"Sorry, princess, but I got a full house," Nashi chuckled. "Start stripping, lady."

* * *

Luna walked onto the dock with her head held high and fits of laughter behind her. She had yet to take off her bra and underwear, but she knew she would have to soon.

She turned around to see Nashi smiling innocently at her with her friends trying to stifle their laughter. She gave a mock salute to Nashi and the girl did the same. Luna promptly turned around and stripped herself of her bra and panties.

Wolf-whistling and mock caterwauling could be heard, but she ignored it. She fingered her locket for a moment before she took a running start and dove into the water.

Nashi and a few of her friends laughed as they ran to get Luna's things.

"Grab her clothes! Grab her clothes!"

As Luna reemerged from the water and wiped the water from her eyes, she caught the group of onlookers running away. A firm scowl set her face as she climbed back onto the deck. She ran to back to shore, fingering her locket, and noticed all that was left was her shoes.

Her scowl intensified. "Fine, Dragneel. If that's how you want to do it, so be it. Let the games begin."


	4. Right Down the Middle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Walt Disney's The Parent Trap**

Twins Nashi and Luna are strangers until Camp Take-Over unites them. The preteen girls' divorced parents, Natsu and Lucy, are living on opposite sides of the Atlantic, each with one child. After meeting at camp, Fioren Nashi and Minstrish-raised Luna engineer an identity swap, giving both the chance to spend time with the parent they've missed. If the scheme works, it might just make the family whole again.

* * *

**5,318**

_by_

Magnafeana

* * *

**Right Down the Middle**

* * *

Camp the next day was just like any other. Activities were up to the girls to decide and counselors only supervised or taught the lesson. The air was warm, the skies were blue, and the trees were an emerald green. Nothing could be more perfect.

Nashi was latched onto the back of Wendy while she, Wendy, and Asuka laughed off their weariness. Perspiration clung to their clothes and their breaths had eased into gentle pants, but exhaustion still flooded their bones. And intense game of tennis with Sabertooth cabin had exerted too much energy.

However, the lack of energy was not what they thought about. Their topic was Luna Heartfilia.

"I swear I heard that girl sneezing all the way across the mess hall this morning!" Nashi insisted.

Wendy and Asuka burst out laughing at the statement while Nashi yawned.

"I'm so tired," Nashi mumbled. "Yeah. I'm crawling back into bed and sleeping until lunch."

Wendy suddenly stopped, her eyes wide. "I don't think that's a possibility."

Nashi furrowed her eyebrows and lifted her head. "Why no—?"

Three beds. Three beds were on the roof of the Fairy Tail cabin. The nightstands, the luggage—everything of theirs was on the roof. The national flag of Minstrel hung proudly, almost arrogantly, as if smug about the work done.

Nashi slipped off of Wendy's back and her jaw dropped. "No. Way. This means war, Heartfilia. A Dragneel never loses." She suddenly smirked as an idea occurred to her and nodded in approval. She glanced at the two of her friends, mind working away the details of a new scheme. "And I know what could _definitely_ make us win."

* * *

Reveille was sounding the alarm for every camper to get up before counselors came by to ensure each house was awake. The camp came to life as one with some girls already up and returning from their shower while others ran with their bathroom supplies to get hot water. Some were already in the mess hall, sleepy and slowly eating. The counselors dispersed from their usual team meeting and went out to greet their houses with a schedule in hand.

In one house, only three of its inhabitants were still snoozing away, disregarding the badly played reveille. Strings darted out this way and that, attaching themselves to any part of exposed wall or bedpost. Gleaming oil slicked the floor back, making it unnaturally shine.

Reveille blared louder as if to wake up the remaining members and the girls stirred in their sleeping form. Cheila blinked her eyes opened sleepily and felt something covering her body. Slowly moving her hand, she touched her shoulder and felt the smooth substance of cream on her. Eyes wide and terrified, she opened her mouth and let out a shrill scream.

Carla jumped awake next and looked over to see Cheila covered in shaving cream. Startled, she swung her feet out of bed and slipped her feet into her shoes only to retract them later in recoiled disgust. She looked down to see her shoes covered in honey. Irritated, Carla daintily stepped passed her shoes only to slip in oil and let out a shriek.

Luna sat up, alarmed, and looked to see honey covered all over her. She took a careful step out of bed and looked all around. String was everywhere and she could spot the slippery oil on the ground. Yet the bunks across from them remained virgins to such mischief.

Luna glared at something she couldn't see. "She is, _without_ a doubt, the _lowest_, most _awful_ creature that _ever_ walked this planet!" she sore.

Outside the house, Nashi grinned at the insult and rolled her eyes. "Why, thank ya. Thank ya very much," she said, mocking an Elvis accent.

Wendy and Asuka high-fived, proud of their work, and three went back to seeing the chaos of the Fairy Tail house.

"Ah! Good morning, girls!" came Lisanna's cheery call as she and Mirajane passed them by.

The three girls absentmindedly answered. "Good morning, Mira and Lisanna." Their eyes widened when the two names left their lips. "Mira and Lisanna!"

The three girls watched, horrified, as the Strauss sister climbed up the steps to the House of Fairy Tail. "Surprise inspection," Mira called to the girls inside. "Ten-shun, please!" she turned to her younger sister. "Why won't you do the honors, Lisanna?"

Lisanna nodded and reached for the screen door—

—only for Nashi to intercept her.

"No, don't go in there!" Nashi exclaimed, her back against the screen door.

From the inside, Luna peered at the screen door to see Mira, Lisanna, and Nashi on the porch. "What could the bloody girl be up to now?" she muttered curiously.

Nashi saw the suspicious looks from the Strauss sisters and desperately explained, "You see, one of the girls got _really_ sick last night! Yeah, _really_ sick! _Big_ mess in there; you do _not_ want to go in there. Trust me, ladies, save yourself the aggravation."

Lisanna lost her suspicion and replaced it with parental concern. "Well, if someone is sick, then we really do have to go in." Lisanna reached for the handle again and began to turn it and pull it back slowly.

Nashi's dark eyes nervously flickered to the waiting bucket about to tip over Lisanna's head and, she shoved the door back, starting the head counselor. "No, I insist! They're all highly contagious!"

Luna smirked and tried to keep an innocent façade as she approached the screen door and looked at the puzzled sisters. "Actually, we're all fine in here. Unless"—she looked at Nashi, and Nashi could see the defiance in the girl's eyes—"Nashi Dragneel knows something we don't?"

Nashi's eyes flickered again to the bucket, and Luna allowed her lips to twitch into a small grin. Lisanna looked disapprovingly at Nashi, and, shamefaced, Nashi slipped away, averting her eyes. Lisanna nodded curtly at her before opening the door. This time, no one stopped her. However, a gallon of Hershey's syrup was dumped on her and she screamed, immediately trying to run inside for cover. However, Lisanna skipped onto the oil and lost control, slipping and sliding everywhere and dragging white strings with her. Sprinkles reined down on her as she screeched.

Everyone winced when she fell back words and hit the floor, covered in oil, chocolate syrup, and sprinkles.

"Nashi Dragneel, Luna Heartfilia…" came an eerily calm voice.

Both girls looked pale as they saw the unamused Mirajane's face. Her piercing cerulean eyes made each of the flinch and look down, ashamed, fingering their lockets subconsciously. They both knew that a frowning Mira was never a happy Mira. Their inevitable punishment was coming down on them. And both were frightened about the consequences.

* * *

The Isolation Bunk was not something used often. In the passed, it used to be reserved as a paradise of sorts. It was a break away from the normal hustle and bustle of camp life. It was hidden in a thick forest teaming with flora and fauna. However, as the humidity spiked up in summer time, the Isolation Bunk was reserved for punishment issues. Air condition had been taken away, so the heat would poison you if you didn't take care of yourself properly. You were away from your friends. You never knew what was happening back at camp and there were no announcements for lunch or reveille to wake you up or tell you to sleep.

You were utterly and most definitely _isolated_.

The girls of Camp Take-Over silently marched down the rocky path to the isolation bunk, following an irked Lisanna, a frowning Mira, and Nashi and Luna who were dressed in normal attire and forced to carry all their belongings. They had been banished from campgrounds. Mira wasted no time telling them their punishment, and neither of the girls thought it was unfair. They were acting foolish if they believed they would get away with such pranks. But that didn't mean they thought it was fair they had to live together.

Neither spoke a word or even glanced at each other. They took intervals huffing, Luna batting away bugs and Nashi chewing her gum, not minding it even the slightest. They would always be mad at each other due to the day the pranks started. They could both regret their decisions, but to each other? There was no way they would say a word of apology to the other.

Lisanna and Mira suddenly stopped, startling the two of them and the rest of the girls. Mira turned to them, still frowning. "_This_ is your new home."

Lisanna pointed up a hill and, the two saw the cabin resting on top.

Mira sighed, looking at them with no sympathy. "We've got six weeks left of camp, girls, and I want you two to spend every moment of it together. Please find a way to get along or else this really will turn into a cruel punishment." Raising her voice, she looked at the rest of the weary girls with a smile. "The rest of you are free to go to your activities."

The girls cheered in delight and turned tail, trying to race back to where the air was not as sticky and trees were not looking over their shoulder. Nashi and Luna watched dejectedly as Mira and Lisanna left them as well before turning back to each other and rolling their eyes.

This was going to be a _long_ six weeks.

* * *

The next few days were the most difficult to adjust to. The Isolation Bunk came with only one room and two beds. Dividing up space had been a quiet affair at first that grew increasingly loud with Nashi accidently had an article of clothing on Luna's side and the dispute was settled from exhaustion from a verbal war. They kept their silence as they unpacked. By the time they were done, dinner was long gone and the only option they had was sleep.

Luna always got up first and went down to the showers before Nashi, leaving the poor girl to quickly get dressed and go to the mess hall before it was closed. The Isolation Bunk came with its one separate table—a small table against the wall made for two. Luna was always eating and reading when Nashi joined her and the two would keep up their silence, ignoring the pitiful stares of their friends.

Activities were limited for them. For the advanced classes, they were not allowed to perform in. However, for the basic things, they were permitted and they had to get permission from a counselor if they wished to canoe. They spent as much time with their friends as they could, all of them avoiding the banishment, before Luna and Nashi would walk back to their cabin in silence and settle down for the night.

One day, the two decided to stay in due to the ominous clouds and the howling winds. Both were still in their pajamas, silent as the night. Their cabin had been decorated with all sorts of posters and pictures, but Nashi was continuing to hang more pictures above her bed. Luna sat on her bed, sorting out her deck of cards based on their color and type. However, something had changed. Instead of ignoring each other's presence, every now and then glances could be seen before they dispassionately returned to their work.

The wind howled louder as if in agony and it breathed all of the collage of pictures Nashi had put up. The girl flinched, startled, and tried to close the window before even more of her pictures began to flutter about the room.

"Oh dear," Luna breathed when she saw Nashi struggling with the window. She jumped out of her bed and raced over to help Nashi close the window. The two gritted their teeth as they wrestled to close it, but it finally shut all the way and the lonely howls were muffled.

Wordlessly, the two began to collect Nashi's pictures. Luna handed Nashi a small stack, and Nashi smiled at her. "Thanks," she appreciated.

"And pictures ruined?" Luna asked.

Nashi held a torn photo and grinned. "Only the beautiful Leonardo DiCaprio," she sighed.

Luna squinted at a torn photo. "Is that your boyfriend?"

Nashi scoffed. "Yeah, right." She paused, looking at Luna, befuddled. "You've never head of Leonardo DiCaprio?"

Luna shook her head. "I've heard of Leonardo da Vinci," she said almost apologetically.

"How far is Minstrel anyways?" Nashi asked, eyes filled with unguarded curiosity.

Luna handed her the rest of the pictures, and the two stood up. "From here? Over five thousand miles. But sometimes, it seems much further." She watched as Nashi began tacking on her photos. "How far is your home?"

Nashi set down her unfinished pile and pulled off a photo from her wall. She turned back to Luna and handed her the picture. "Magnolia's way at the other end of the country. That's a picture of my house."

The picture was of a vineyard. The blue was beginning to flush at the prospect of the moon coming in only hours, but the vineyard looked bright and lively. A house was in the background, but the photo was focused on a smiling Nashi and a man as well.

"Wow," she breathed, "it's beautiful."

Nashi smiled nostalgically. "Yeah, we've got this incredible porch that wraps around the whole house with rocking chairs and a hammock and stables in back, and this great pool with a sliding board."

"How incredible." Luna squinted at the man and pointed at him. "Who's that?"

Nashi looked at were Luna pointed. "Oh, that's just my dad. He didn't know I was taking the picture or he would've turned around. He's kinda like my best friend," she narrated, looking at the man fondly. "We do everything together."

Luna eyed the man closer. His hair was unruly, but that was none too surprising. His hair color, however, was a soft bubblegum pink. A man with pink hair…

Nashi looked at Luna who seemed to be dazed and noticed the goosebumps on her arms. "What's the matter?" she asked, worried.

Luna shook her head to clear her mind and smiled. "It's just chilly in here, that's all," she dismissed, pulling down her sleeves.

Nashi shrugged and moved to go to her trunk. She pulled out a bag of Oreos and turned Luna with a grin. "Want one?"

Luna nodded, fiddling idly with her hair. "Sure. I love Oreos. At home, I eat them—…" She hesitated slightly, but carried on. "I eat them with hot sauce," she confessed, abashed.

Nashi's eyes widened, and her grin enlarged as she pulled out a bottle of Tabasco sauce. "That's so weird. So do I!"

The two moved onto Nashi's bed and settled down. Nashi pulled out an Oreo and gave it to Luna, offering her the hot sauce. Luna took it and uncapped the bottle. "Most people find this totally disgusting," she acknowledge as she poured a little Tabasco sauce onto her Oreo before handing it back to Nashi.

Nashi reciprocated the same action. "I know. I don't get it either."

"Me either," Luna agreed.

The two looked at each other before bursting out into boisterous laughter and digging into their Oreos. Nashi finished her first Oreo before asking a question. "So what's your dad like? I mean, is he the kind of father you can talk to or is he one of those workaholic types that says, 'I'll talk to you later, honey'"—Luna laughed at Nashi's impression of a man—"and never does? I hate that."

"Actually, I don't have a father," Luna confessed. "I mean, I had one, once, I suppose, but my parents divorced years ago. My mother never even mentions him. It's like he evaporated into thin air or something."

"It's scary the way nobody stays together," Nashi observed, eying her next Oreo.

Luna sighed. "Tell me about it."

The two simultaneously shoved their Oreos into their mouths, not at all bothered by the unladylike seen. Nashi grabbed another Oreo and asked, "So how old are you?"

Mouthful, Luna answered, "Well I've be twelve on October eleventh."

Nashi paused, momentarily choking on her Oreo and dropping the other one onto the bed. She looked at Luna in surprise. "So will I," she murmured.

"Your birthday's October eleventh?" Nashi nodded. "How weird's that?" Luna remarked.

"Very." Nashi looked out the window. The wind had died down into little whine and the rain had carried itself somewhere else. "Hey, it stopped raining. Want to get a popsicle or something?" She looked over to see Luna scrutinizing her carefully. She eyed her warily. "What's up?"

"Nashi, what was your mother like?" Luna suddenly asked.

Nashi shrugged. "Never met her. She and my dad split up when I was a baby, maybe even before, I'm not sure." She frowned in recollection. "He doesn't like to talk about her…" A smile split onto her face, however. "But I know she was really beautiful."

Luna arched an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

"Because my dad had this old picture of her hidden in his sock drawer and caught me looking at it all the time, so he gave it to me to keep." Nashi stood up and glanced at the door. "I'm really thirsty. You sure you don't want to go to the canteen and get something to drink?"

Luna looked at her, exasperated. "Will you stop thinking about your stomach at a time like this!" she demanded.

Nashi furrowed her eyebrows. "At a time like what?" she probed.

Luna suddenly stood up, too immersed in her thoughts to care about her actions. "Don't you realize what's happening?" she exclaimed, flailing her arms. "Don't you find it peculiar that we both look so much alike and have the same birthday and…" She abruptly stopped, her eyes softening in realization. "Oh my God!" She took up the art of pacing back and forth, Nashi watching her with wary eyes. "I only have a mother," Luna ranted, "and you only have a father. You've never seen your mom, and I've never seen my dad. You have one old picture of your mom; I have one old picture of my dad." Luna stopped in a huff, crossing her arms. "At least yours is probably a whole picture. Mine's a pathetic little thing, ripped right down the middle…" She stopped and glared at Nashi who had stopped listening to Luna's raving and began going through her trunk.

"What are you rummaging in your trunk for?" Luna demanded crossly.

Nashi found what she was looking for and stopped. She grasped the old photograph in her hand clutched it into her chest. She turned to Luna, eyes uncertain. "This," she breathed, "is a picture of my mom. And it's ripped, too."

Luna looked shock at the declaration. "Right down the middle?" she checked.

Nashi nodded and swallowed. "Right down the middle," she confessed nervously.

Luna hesitated, but ended up rushing over to her own trunk and tearing through the contents until she found what she was looking for: an old photograph. She looked at it once before glancing over at the frozen Nashi. Slowly, she approached her and stood in front of her, holding the photo to her chest.

"This…is so…freaky," Luna admitted. "On the count of three, we'll show them to each other, okay?"

Nashi nodded, but didn't respond.

"One," the both chanted. "Two… Three!"

The two whipped out the photos and placed them next to each other. While both were torn, they were able to fit perfectly side by side, completing the scene. The full photograph showed a smiling blonde woman in the traditional bridal gown and her grinning pinkette husband in a regular black tuxedo.

Nashi gasped. "That's my dad!"

"And that's my mother," Luna exhaled.

Was it true? Could it all be true? Could they both have the same mother and father? Confused onyx freckled with hazel stared back into eyes that were like a reflection. Was it all possible?

From afar, the lunch bell sounded, urging all campers to come to the mess hall for a quick lunch before activities returned.

"That's the lunch bell," Luna stated, breaking the silence.

Nashi shook her head, but couldn't take her eyes off of Luna. "I'm no so hungry anymore." She gulped before daring any more words. Her throat had gone dry ever since she had seen her father in Luna's hands. She was still in disbelief. "So if your mom is my mom and my dad is your dad…and we're both born on October eleventh…then you and I are like…sisters," she realized.

Luna laughed as she felt tears sting her eyes. "Sisters? Nashi…we're twins!"

Nashi laughed with her as she felt tears coming down on her cheeks. "Oh my God, I have a twin!" she cheered, bringing Luna into an embrace. The two rocked back and forth, crying and laughing at the same time. The news was hard to swallow, but it was joyous. They were family, sisters, twins. The whole time both had denied how much they were alike from each other they were denying the truth. They were twins!

Nashi pulled away, subconsciously fingering her locket. Luna peered at it inquiringly. "What's that locket you're holding?"

"Oh, I got it when I was born. Has my initials 'NL' on it," Nashi explained.

Luna showed her an exact replica of the heart-shaped locket. "I got mine when I was born, too. Except mine had an 'LM' on it."

Nashi shivered and smiled sheepishly. "Now I've got goosebumps," she laughed, Luna laughing with her. "I mean, seriously. Oh my god, I'm a twin? There's two of me! I mean, two of us? This is like—"

"—_totally_ weird," Luna offered.

"_Completely_ weird," Nashi corrected with a toothy grin.

"Say, if you could eat one food for the rest of your life, what would it be?" Luna asked suddenly.

Nashi thought about it. "Probably pizza," she guessed.

"Topped with…?"

"Olives, green peppers…"

"And…?" Luna coaxed.

"Hot sauce," Nashi finished.

Luna laughed. "We really are twins!"

Nashi joined her in merriment and gave her another embrace. From despising each other to loving each other, camp could truly change a person. Two girls could end up being the twin of the other they never knew. Life worked in mysterious way and as did fate. They didn't think about their anger at their parents from hiding such a truth from them. They didn't think about any of the harsh pranks they pulled on each other. All they thought about was how the girl they were hugging was their sister, their twin. And they had finally found their other had.

All because of a photo torn right down the middle.


End file.
